


初次

by pkinpum



Category: all 深深 - Fandom
Genre: all 深深
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkinpum/pseuds/pkinpum
Kudos: 4





	初次

施展和李振宁规规矩矩地坐在酒店床前，打开了他们偷偷租的碟片，神情认真地像是在做什么数学难题。  
他们两个自小在黑金镇这座小县城长大，沐浴着小镇的清风，长成了两个没心没肺的半大小子。从青春期梦遗想到对方的脸开始，就大大方方的发展了地下恋情，丝毫没有将祖辈们口口相传的“同性恋都是病”放在眼里。按他俩的话来说，他俩那是同性恋革命根据地的一烁火星，终将和大家一起打破着封建糟粕的陈旧思想，建立开放文明新社会。  
不过现在两颗革命的火花浑身僵硬，仔细看看可以发现他们泛红的耳尖，视频里的呻吟一声比一声娇媚，在施展和李振宁耳朵里却成了一道又一道催命符。终于僵着身子把片看完了，两人背后也出了一身虚汗。

“咳。。。”发现谁也没有说话，不甘心今晚就这么算了的施展壮了壮胆，“李振宁你说句话啊。”

声音倒是挺大，就是话里的心虚要飘到天上去了。李振宁翻了一个白眼，脸上的嫌弃已经要溢出天际了“施展你行不行啊？当初谁给我吹牛说自己天赋异禀呢?”  
“你展哥我当然。。。”似乎是长达两小时过分规矩的坐姿让李振宁麻了半边身子，他起身时没掌握平衡一头栽到了施展怀里。  
明明外面还是冬天，施展却感觉自己身上热的过分，尤其是触碰的李振宁的部分，酥酥麻麻，却又像针一样密密扎在自己心上，他看着怀里人的发顶，话都不会说了。  
‘施展啊施展，腻腻歪歪像什么真男人’  
心中激励着自己，施展两眼一闭以百米冲刺的速度碰上了李振宁的门牙。  
疼，太疼了，生理盐水涌上施展的眼眶，然而倔强的真蓝人绝不认输。哭唧唧的施展吻上了哭唧唧的李振宁，交换了一个充满血腥味的吻。虽然开头略显尴尬，但是早已偷偷互相练习过的接吻两人渐入佳境，情到浓时两人不学自通互相脱下了对方的衣衫。  
施展就着这股气誓要把李振宁拿下，然而他刚刚伸手摸到李振宁身后隐秘的穴口，就被当事人一脚踹到了地上。

。。。  
施展委屈，施展偏要说。  
“好你个李深深，你这是在谋杀亲夫啊！”  
面对控诉者泫然欲泣的可怜模样，李振宁按着自己被啃破的嘴角大声嚷嚷“不行！我要在上面”  
施展瞪大了双眼看着李振宁，毕竟在这场恋爱中他展哥一直以男性角色和保护者自居，不说平时吵架时有多忍让李振宁，就是交往以来上贡给考拉的无数根雪糕，都让施展觉得在这场感情中自己才是攻了。没想到这只负心考拉蔫坏，买雪糕的时候用那双大眼睛上目线攻击向自己撒娇，吃完雪糕拍拍屁股把撒娇片段从自己脑海里删除，继续做一个绝世铁1:毕竟撒娇的是李深深，关我李振宁什么事。

展哥委屈，展哥越想越爆炸。  
他撇撇嘴本想对着李振宁耳朵来一次全力输出，但是奇异的，他示了软。施展想小狗一样拱着李振宁的脖子，细碎的发丝搓动着李振宁的喉结，痒痒的。李振宁的心也痒痒的。  
他拿施展没了任何对策，不得不说，施展在和李振宁的相处上带着一股天然的精明，他总是能在李振宁的重重伪装下找到最柔软的破绽，然后一击致命——就像现在。  
李振宁自暴自弃的躺在床上，如同来嫖娼的大爷一般朝施展下三路看去——青春洋溢的肉体上那根分量不小的东西向他充分展示了这些年对方没有白抢他的饭，他吹了声口哨假装自己一点都不紧张:“来啊，还要我请你吗？”  
纵使施展早已看清了他的虚张声势，但青少年火热的荷尔蒙让他迫不及待，风风火火地爬上床单，就想让已经勃起的家伙往李振宁穴口塞。好在刚刚看过的毛片里的前戏还没有忘，施展还能记得在进入前用手指裹着润滑油扩张几下。

紧，太紧了。  
施展的龟头刚刚挤进李振宁穴口，就感觉自己像进入了某处紧密而狭窄的隧道。处子的肉穴第一次着受异物的入侵，本就紧张的少年更是慌乱不堪，紧绷的臀肉紧紧咬着圆润饱满的龟头，一时之间更是不能寸进，别说进去了，就连拔出来都很艰难。  
一时之间，两个毛头小子陷入了两难的境地。他们维持着标准的上下体位却开始面面相觑，施展看着身下的少年，仿佛在看镜子里的自己:从小一起长大的情谊让他们的面容趋合相似，可是施展却一直觉得李振宁比他更加可爱性感。

——尤其是在这个时候，身下少年含着泪水的眼珠像极了洗好的黑葡萄，柔柔的泛着光，明明是少年人干净的眼睛，却在雾蒙蒙的桃花眼下显出了几分色气。  
李振宁的嘴唇也生的刚刚好，不薄不厚，带着些许孩子气的狡黠，可是当那张肉粉色的嘴唇微张，艳红的舌尖透过贝齿吐出几声猫叫似的呻吟的时候  
——施展只是堪堪进入头部的欲望又涨大了一圈。

“进...进来啊”李振宁穴口被施展硬邦邦的棒子撑得发涨，看到某个呆瓜还是一副呆呆愣愣的样子，气不打一处来。  
长痛不如短痛，砍头好过凌迟，李振宁张嘴刺激起自己的男朋友:“施展你别磨磨唧唧，不行让我来...”  
激将法还是有用的，硬挺的欲望终于全数捅进湿热的小穴，可是李振宁却悔不当初  
——无他，实在是太痛了。  
尽管两个处男偷偷摸摸补习了许多相关知识，只是他们忘记了在这次欢爱中，承受的一方是彻头彻尾的男性。不应被粗暴对待的穴口连认真细致的扩张都没有，就直接接纳了某根分量不小的生殖器，若不是李振宁算得上是天赋秉异，现场恐怕已经血流成河了。  
体内撕裂的痛让李振宁咬紧了嘴唇，肉粉色的唇瓣被染上了玫瑰的艳红，更添几分色气。  
施展盯着他的脸，身下紧窄温热的触感让他明白自己刚刚做了什么事。少年顿时涨红了脸，手忙脚乱就想将凶器抽出来，谁知道轻微的抽动让李振宁更难受了，不自觉沁出几滴眼泪。

“李深深，你怎么样”施展看见李振宁哭了更是僵直了身子欲哭无泪，“都怪我嘴贱说什么要实践一下，早知道这样咱俩柏拉图一辈子也可以啊，我愿意和你打一辈子飞机......”  
“闭嘴”李振宁的气音让施展成功卡壳了。  
然后他就感受到一个默许的吻落在唇边，李振宁伸手将施展的额头抵在自己头上，然后笑着安慰他  
“可我想和你相连啊，我的身体想要接纳你”

施展抱住了李振宁，就像李振宁抱着他一样。然后他吻上了刚刚还在温柔说着情话的嘴唇，唇舌交舞，李振宁温顺的接纳着施展的进攻，纵容他舔过自己口腔的每一处，然后打上自己的痕迹。  
男性的本能让施展开始认真对身下的肉体进行探索，他滚烫的双手在李振宁的身体各处点下了情欲的火。浅麦色的肌理在细碎快感的冲袭下泛出深深浅浅的粉色，快感压过疼痛，被强迫打开的穴道也变得柔软湿润起来。  
深埋其中的欲望开始抽插起来，刚开始是细微的抽插，然后幅度越来越大。施展的龟头有些上翘，每一次抽插都刚好压在前列腺口，就算是轻微的抽动都可以让李振宁浑身发软。  
快感像电流一样迅速流过全身然后慢慢积累，李振宁刚开始还是猫叫似的呻吟，到了后来已经不管不顾哭着抽噎起来。  
施展见不得李振宁哭。虽然之前也和姚博岚他们笑过李振宁是天生泪眼，干什么都像哭，但真见了小考拉一抽一抽哭泣的样子，施展却恨不得变成纸巾把眼泪擦干，然后亲亲他。这次也是一样，他凑近哭着的恋人的脸，然后像只狗狗一样舔吻过流下的泪珠，亲了亲那双泛红的桃花眼。

哭懵的李振宁眼眶红红的，鼻尖也是红红的，像一只可怜的小狗崽，然而下一秒施展就不这么想了。这个看起来可怜兮兮的家伙居然绞紧了后面的小穴，然后某个第一次尝鲜的初哥就这么射了。

“噗。。。哈哈哈哈哈”某个始作俑者发出报复成功的畅快笑声  
“李深深！展哥对你不好吗？你这么对我！”施展把某个笑弯腰的蘑菇再次压在了床上质问  
“一点都不爽，你把我弄疼了～”一山更比一山高，被制服的家伙索性睁着他的大眼睛开始撒娇  
“...”  
“...”  
“真的不爽吗？”  
“嗯...其实后面还是挺舒服的”  
“不行！你展哥肯定是完美的，让我再试一次，保证你舒服死了”  
“不要～”  
“我不信！”

终于写完了  
第一次写车卡文，太不容易了  
留下心酸的泪水


End file.
